


A Return to Love and Family

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: InspiredByOQ 2018 [16]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Fix-It of Sorts, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by OQ week, Inspired by Outlaw Queen Week, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: She presses her finger to his lips, shaking her head.  "Not tonight, Robin.  Tonight is for sleeping and renewing our bond.  Tomorrow we can start a new day and attack our problems together."A fic inspired by thistweetfrom Sean Maguire.





	A Return to Love and Family

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 23 October 2018  
> Word Count: 766  
> Written for: InspireByOQ 2018  
> Recipient: Sean Maguire & Lana Parrilla  
> Prompt: This [tweet](https://twitter.com/sean_m_maguire/status/1038823024848334848)  
> Summary: She presses her finger to his lips, shaking her head. "Not tonight, Robin. Tonight is for sleeping and renewing our bond. Tomorrow we can start a new day and attack our problems together."  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU taking place after the events of ep 04x20 "Lily".  
> Warnings: Mentions of past canonical rape.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, I wasn't intending initially to include what Zelena did to Robin in NYC, but then I realized that it was what _he_ needed in order to find his equilibrium back at home, which led him to finally saying those three words we never got in canon.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not currently, but I'd be most appreciative if you point me to any errors I missed…

They're in the Bug, Zelena complaining loudly in the backseat. He's ready to strangle her himself just to shut her up. Thankfully, Roland has been asleep since about half an hour out of New York City. Robin wishes he could have that peaceful sleep himself. His skin crawls with the knowledge of what's been happening the last six weeks and he can't wait to get back to Regina's mansion to take a long hot shower and scrub his skin clean.

The second they cross the town line, Regina lifts a hand as Zelena goes completely silent. Robin glances back to see her still trying to talk, but no sounds come out. His gaze goes back to his soulmate, and the smirk curling up her lips has his mimicking the expression. They're quiet for the rest of the drive into downtown, where Emma gladly manhandles Zelena into the sheriff's station until they can decide what else they want to do with her.

"Let's go home, Robin," Regina says softly, squeezing his hand. "Roland's bedroom is still all set up for him, and I know Henry will be glad to see you both at home when he gets back with his grandparents."

"That sounds absolutely wonderful, milady."

She smiles then, a soft twinkle in her eyes. "Once we get Roland settled, I think the bath is calling your name and maybe a glass of cider before we retire to bed?"

"Will I be bathing alone?"

"That's up to you, but I won't say no if asked to join you."

>>>=====> <=====<<<

Robin is relaxed and happily heading toward drowsy. Regina leans back against his chest, head on his shoulder, and she strokes her fingers along his forearms that rest around her stomach. He still feels a bit off-kilter from everything, but Regina has already promised to go with him to talk to Dr. Hopper in the morning. She shifts slightly to lift their intertwined hands and kiss his knuckles.

"We're getting a bit pruny, Robin." Even her voice is drowsy, and it makes his heart swell with love for her. "Are you ready to head to bed?"

"I think that sounds like an excellent plan, milady."

He smiles as he watches her shift to get the tub draining, then stand and carefully step out of the tub to wrap a bath sheet around her naked form. He sits for a moment longer, attempting to let the water sluice off the lingering bad feelings still plaguing him, then gets out and accepts the towel she offers him. The kiss she brushes across his lips makes him hum softly.

"Come along, thief of my heart, our bed has missed you almost as much as I have."

"I find that hard to believe, but please lead the way, love."

He follows her into the bedroom, eschewing clothes as he crawls under the covers. His sleepy smile grows wider as Regina follows suit, curling up next to him. She rests her head over his heart, fingers twining with his automatically.

"Rest now, Robin," she says softly, shifting up to kiss him again. "Roland will likely have us up early in the morning for chocolate chip pancakes and apple juice."

"That sounds like the perfect breakfast for a growing boy." He licks his lips and studies her face. "I'm so grateful to be home with you again, milady. I'm sorry for--"

She presses her finger to his lips, shaking her head. "Not tonight, Robin. Tonight is for sleeping and renewing our bond. Tomorrow we can start a new day and attack our problems together."

"As you wish, my love. Sweet dreams, Regina."

"Sweet dreams, Robin."

She kisses him again and settles against his chest, dropping off to sleep almost immediately. Robin lies there for a while, listening to Regina's soft snores as she sleeps. His hand strokes up and down her back, starting to relax as she settles more heavily against him. His heart clenches with love for his soulmate, and he leans in to nuzzle at her hair before whispering in her ear, "I love you, Regina. I love you more than words can say."

She hums softly in her sleep, lips brushing his chest briefly. He knows she probably didn't hear his words, and he can't wait to repeat them at a time when she _can_ hear them, but saying them is enough to ease his mind and let him sleep for tonight. As Regina said, tomorrow is a new day that they have to face their challenges together.

He has no plans of leaving her or this family they're building ever again.


End file.
